bugheroesfandomcom-20200213-history
Help On Coliseum
(BTW Thebughero234 typed this article) Tree Stump Coliseum – It’s a relatively small coliseum with a circular shape and has small logs standing upright to serve as obstacles. Wild mushrooms also grow here. Eat them to gain a temporary boost in armor and speed (and possibly damage.) Because of its small radius and the large spawn rate of enemies, Tree Stump Coliseum is a good testing ground for you heroes. Sink Arena – It’s a bigger arena than the tree stump. Enemies are very frequent and so are pills that when eaten can give a temporary boost to armor, speed, or damage depending on the color of the pill. Typical bathroom items such as bars of soap and toothbrushes are obstacles as well as a huge sink with water dripping from it. Picnic Battlefield – It’s bigger than both arenas combined. This place is teeming with obstacles, food, and enemies. It is the hardest and yet, the easiest coliseum. Your battlefield is a spread out Picnic Blanket on grass with pizza boxes and discarded food as you obstacles. Also, a sleeping/possibly dead human is seen in the right of the arena. (Well, he does continue to sleep throughout night and day without leaving his spot!) Food is very common because the enemies on the arena are very hard. There is a tank enemy (Native Beetle Rider), a close combat enemy (Native Spear Warrior), a poison armor piecing enemy (Native Dart Blower), and a ranged enemy (Native Archer). With a variety of exclusive, yet dangerous enemies, it is hard to choose a hero to play as in this coliseum. Heroes to use in Coliseum Honestly, it depends on your style. Do you like tanks? Ranged bugs? Well, you may not agree but I’m going to share with you some of my personal favorites on coliseum along with recommended abilities. Ant: Shoulder turret (great if you need some permanent extra firepower), Porta turret (May only last for 2 minutes, but still very useful when enemies start to overwhelm you), Teleporter (If cornered and need to escape), and Burrow Mines (lead the tough and armored enemies like Scorpions over them) As Ant, you should always try to keep a great distance from the enemies, so I recommend that you upgrade speed and lucky shot first and turn on auto-aim. Then Static Discharge and lastly health (for the later rounds when Ant starts to lose health). As Ant, buy Burrow Mines after the Machine Gun and throw the mines everywhere as soon as it recharges. By doing this, you can create an elaborate minefield almost as effectively as Worm. Also gives you a lot of breathing room at the ends of the rounds which is when you should find and secure the food that has spawned. Don’t eat the food unless you really need it! Then after about Round 5, buy the shoulder turret and the minigun. By round 10, you should have all listed abilities equipped. Beetle Shield (Permanently increases Beetle’s armor and the active ability is one of the most powerful stunning abilities in the game), Warrior Gauntlet (A passive armor boost and the active ability gives you 5 seconds of invincibility before releasing a shockwave that knocks back and stuns even the biggest enemies), Colossus (Passively increases damage and knockback and the active ability actually doubles both stats), and Squash Em’ (Great for killing Centipedes and Scorpions) Beetle is one of my favorite characters. He is the strongest tank in the game with the best stunning abilities. First, alternate upgrading between armor and stun, then max regeneration and then health (it’s pointless to upgrade his health with his already super thick armor). By round 5 you should have big stick, shield, and warrior gauntlet. By round 10, you should have all abilities and armor and stun should be maxed with the wrench as your weapon. Spider Iron Hood (Greatly reduces damage from small bugs), Executioner (Great for killing masses of bugs or big armored bugs), Assassin Cut (For thinning out those large crowds of big bugs), and Night Hunter (Because the dreaded Vampire bugs spawn at night, and for healing). Spider is another favorite of mine. She is the fastest in the game especially with night hunter and maxed speed. First upgrade speed three points, then max assassinate, max speed, then alternate between self-defense and health. By round 5, you should have four blades, executioner, and iron hood. Get iron hood first BTW. By round ten, you should have big blades and maxed speed and assassinate. By round 15, you should have everything. Mantis Thick Hide (for defense purposes) Night Stalker (For killing the bugs that only appear at night), Steadfast (for more defense while standing still), Warrior Blow (For the big enemies). Personally, I don’t like Mantis. Unlike his ally Beetle, he can knockback as many enemies at once much like Beetle but, the knocked back enemies don’t take any damage. First upgrade armor, then vicious, then concentration, then health. By round 5 you should have talons, warrior blow, and thick hide. By round 10, you should have scythes and all abilities as well as maxed armor and vicious. Ladybug Parry (Great ability with an even better recharge time), Lunge (For taking down the big guys or the big crowds), Extra shields (passively reduces ranged damage and the actual ability makes her invincible to it), Fencing Mask, (same as extra shields except with melee damage). Ladybug is another of my favorites. She can serve a Spider role or a Beetle role. First upgrade armor and speed, then health, then hardened shell. By round five, you should have ladybug’s second weapon and parry. By round 10 you should have lunge, rapier needle, and fencing mask. By round 15 you should have everything and fully upgraded armor and speed. Stickbug Wind staff (For evasion), Protection ward (for health), fire staff (for a stronger attack), and freeze (you can stop a lot of enemies!) Honestly, I don’t like stickbug. He is too slow and fragile to actually attack. First upgrade manna and health, then both other stats. By round five, you should have his final weapon and protection ward. By round ten you should have maxed manna and freeze. By round 15 you should have everything. Grasshopper Prayer (For when you might actually need it), Inspire + Holy Aura (Use with Inspire at the same time to own any enemy), and Miracle Worker (for when you need to gain health). I really like Hopper. He can be very strong when upgraded properly. First upgrade faith and health, then parry and the other stat. By round 5 you should have fully upgraded faith and prayer. By round 10, you should have spiked fists and miracle worker. By round 15, you should have all abilities. By round 20 you should have maxed faith, health, and parry. Category:Coliseum